Blind Truths
by dokidori.chan97
Summary: After the Nothingness consumed everything, everything changed. Only the Power users remained to find themselves taken to another world. That world was Earthland, land of the mages and the crazy guild, Fairytail. How will the Power users adapt to their new environment? The author has yet to decide pairings or for that matter if any will be made at all. Suggestions may be considered
1. Chapter 1

Nyan~ nyan~ nyanmaru~ ...

Yeah, Hello. My name is dokidorichan97 and well this is my first fanfiction, so please treat me kindly. -bows down- If you have any suggestions or complaints, I'm all ears. Just don't expect me to listen to everything you have to say, okay? Anyway this will be a crossover between Fairy Tail and Code Breaker.

Love 'em both.

Fairy Tail: This is set right after they get back from Edolas. And when I say right after, I mean right after.

Code Breaker: The story takes place after the Angels arc ends, which I believe has currently ended. Can't be sure, you know? I kind of made my own OC. Most of the story will be from his/her perspective. Like Yukihina, my OC changes gender for her lost form. If you have any suggestions for characters, please message me. I'll try to put them in, if I have the time or mental capacity to figure out how to add them in that is.

-cough- Anyway, back onto the topic of the story.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Code Breaker is owned by Kamijyo Akimine. Not me. Though some days, I really wish it did. Also, the OC is mine and mine alone! Rawr~

* * *

Chapter 1- Arrival in a New World

The day everything went black was the day everything changed. Our world is gone and we are all that remain. The nothingness consumed all in its path and absorbed power users and rare kinds alike. The more it ate the stronger it became. There was no end in sight.

But at the moment everything was darkness, the light came, blinding and wondrous. Those still alive felt the pull, the tug, to follow the path it laid out before us. Only the more powerful of the power users and rare kinds survived the absorption. That was why we survived. How we came to be here.

* * *

The rain was coming down heavily and pelting all the figures in the opening. The group looked ragged and bruised, as though they had just faced death and barely managed to crawl away from its last blow. Some were tending to their wounds in both the heart and the body, while others were staring into space and denying their new surroundings. The completely unfamiliar foliage and animals both shocking and dazzling in the rain coming down with no end in sight.

A figure from the group suddenly stands up and starts to walk into the forest, as though only noticing something of importance now.

At the moment he gets up, everyone in the clearing turns as one to see what he does. One brave soul, or should I just say one overly curious person, says," Hey, where are you going? We don't even know where we are yet. Are you thinking about exploring a completely new surrounding in the rain? If you're gonna leave, at least, take someone with you."

He turns around and says with a lift to his chin," What makes you think I'm going to explore? I know exactly where I'm going."

Everyone turns their heads at this. Shaking his head, he says,"Listen. There's noise coming from this direction. I believe we'll at least find a clue to where the hell we are if we go this way." Mentioning sound, a red cat, who was previously covering his ears trying to avoid getting them wet, says, "He's right. There's a sound coming from that direction. It sounds like an argument or at least a loud conversation between about…...let's say 10 or so people. I can't understand the contents, but it seems that we at least speak the same language. We could have just teleported to an area of japan that wasn't hit by the Nothingness. Why don't we at least try to see what or who is there? "

The group then slowly gets up and meanders its way toward the direction of the noise.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"NATSU!"

I heard her voice. It was the same as it was the day she disappeared from our lives. Her arms around my body hold the same warmth they did before she left for her mission with Mira and Elfman. Even her scent was the same. Could it really be Lisanna?

I watch her hug everyone and shed tears of sorrow. It can't be her right? I mean she died…. But the way she acts…. She can't be alive. She died. Didn't she?

I heard Gray say, "Wait…. It can't be…. Are you Earthland's Lisanna?"

I barely registered it when she said," Yes." Then suddenly it didn't matter. All that matters is that she's alive and here with us now. Happy and I, barely able to contain our happiness, scream out in joy. As the gang reunites, a smell catches my nose that I can't place at all. It smells human, but different. Not bad or good, just different.

"Guys. This might not be the best time, but I smell something."

Erza noticing my alarm requips her Heart Kreuz Armor. Drawing a sword, she shouts into the surrounding woods," Whoever you are, come out now or else I'll come in there and make you come out."

* * *

Vitali's POV

'Well, that was fast. I mean we've only been standing here for the past 10 minutes. Seriously, back home they would have been dead already if we were the enemy. It shouldn't even take 2 minutes to notice an unfamiliar presence, and it took them 10 minutes to figure out we were here. I doubt she could even hurt a fly with that blade she was holding so proudly.'

When no one comes out, the woman says, "I warned you." Suddenly I find myself face to face with the head of scarlet that was only meters away before.

A light flashes before my eyes and I find myself greeting the ground.

* * *

Well, that's kind of it for now, I guess? I'll try to update more, who knows though. I'm kind of a major procrastinator~ Seriously, I had this written a few months or so ago but I never bothered to upload it. Oh well, it's here now though so accomplishment! Anyway, until we meet again my pretties~


	2. Chapter 2

Who would have expected that I'd get the second chapter out within 2 weeks of the first chapter. Not me that's for sure. The story is progressing nicely I think. Look forward to the next chapter. Epic fights. Sexy transformation scenes. Action. And plot development. Okay, who knows if all that will actually happen. And I just want to say thanks to Drkooljack for posting a review and anyone else who read the first chapter and this well as this one.

* * *

Chapter 2- The Awakening in a New World

Natsu's POV

"Erza, Why'd you have to finish them off so quickly? I wanted to fight too." -pouts-

She looks down at the pile of people and animals with an irritated look on her face. "I wish they had listened to me, this never would have happened then. Anyway, we should bring them to the guild so that we can question them once they wake up."

* * *

Vitali's POV

A sharp ringing goes off in one of my ears as I slowly rise. I slowly open my eyes to then be blinded by the light source next to me. Gathering my senses, I examine the wounds scattered around my body.

'Ugh, why the hell does my head hurt. All I remember is a sudden flash and then pow, there's the floor! And who the hell decided to put that light right in front of my face, don't they know bright lights and head injuries don't mix well! Idiot.'

Around me, I hear various groans coming from all directions.

'Heh. So, I wasn't the only one caught off guard by that red-haired devil. We can't have such different skill levels if we all were knocked out so fast by that woman. Hell, they even had more time to prepare than me. That must give me some bonus points.'

I look around and realize that the moaning was coming from various beds positioned all around the large room. There were cabinets filled with what looked like medicine and bandages all along the wall at the farthest end. One cabinet even seemed to be filled with blankets and sheets. And from the far right side of the wall a mouth-watering smell of porridge, soup, and bread wafted over to intoxicate all in the room with an endless hunger .

Realizing a feeling of comfort was being released from my sore body, I find I had been placed on a bed with fresh smelling linens and a cup of water on a side table. I could feel the smooth ripple of crisp clothes flowing over my body and encasing me in their grip.

"I see you've started to get up. Do you need anything? Help sitting up straight? Food? Water? Medicine? Maybe another pillow? Just ask and I'll help you in any way shape or form."

I stare in exasperation at the newly joined bishi in the room.

' Who the heck is this silver-haired beauty that to talk only 10 minutes with her, most guys would initiate World War 3 and 4? I don't need any help. What I need is information and to get out of this place. I can't stay in this place any longer. Who knows how long I'll last. Obviously they are trying to get me to weaken my guard, so that like a snake in waiting, they will pounce on me when given the opportunity. But I can't say that can I? That might just get me killed even faster. Crap. What to do. What to do.'

While having this inner monologue, the silver-haired busty babe started to go to one of the various cabinets to grab a first aid kit. When she returned, she began inspecting my various cuts and bruises and then applying various ointments and bandages while muttering a little under her breath.

All the while, I was just watching her progress in treating my injuries. Then the thought occurred to me, 'How long have I been out? I might be transforming back soon. How would I explain suddenly growing boobs to the person now wrapping my chest? That might become an awkward experience.'

"Are you okay? Am I wrapping too tightly? Is that why you have an extremely pained expression now? Should I loosen it? Tighten it?"

Since she so kindly asked for me to explain my grimace, I might ask well ask a few questions of my own. "The wrapping is fine for now, though it might not be soon. Anyways, if you'd be so kind as to explain some things to me. How long have I been passed out and how long do you plan on keeping me, I mean us, here? Where are we? How did we get here? What are you trying to feed me and where are my clothes! For that matter, who the hell are you and why'd you attack us!"

As though on cue, a loud thudding noise was heard drifting down the hallway and in through the open doorway. The slamming and banging of feet to the floor were resounding until it was deafening to all within a 25 mile radius.

A loud and rambunctious voice shouted, "Who do you think you are asking Mira-neechan all these questions? You get treated by her and this is how you repay my dear sister! A real man would never do that!"

Coming from behind him a flaming pink guy said, "Yeah, that's rude. So to punish you, how about we go fight out back? I want to kick one of you guy's butts cause Erza beat me to it yesterday!"

More muttering was heard behind them it was just less pronounced and far less more threatening. It was all about wondering who I was and what I was doing and if I liked to strip like someone named Gray. I also hear a few whispers wondering why we were in the forest and how we got there and for that matter why we looked so ragged when we showed up.

'Wait did that pink head just say yesterday?' I stand up in surprise. 'Crap. That means we might all be changing soon. Got to get this interrogation done and over with before the transformations happen. Must leave before I actually have to explain anything about our "conditions" to these weirdos.''

Pasting on the brightest and most choke inducing smile I can make, I address the crowd of people gathering around the door. "Hello, my name is Vitali. Me and my traveling companions have just left our hometown and were trying to make our way to one of our relatives homes. If you could point us in the right direction that'd be great and we'll be out of your hair."

Exasperated, the pink hair shouts, "Out of our hair! Hahahaha. Where do you need to go? If it's anywhere too far away you can hire me to protect you weaklings. Only if you can pay for it though or if you can feed me along the way."

'Why do I feel I don't want either one. Hold in anger self. He's obviously trying to tick you off so that he can fight you. God is he annoying. Gotta just put up with it for now. Must leave this Godforsaken place.'

"No, thank you. We'll be able to take care of ourselves thank you very much. I'm sure that it won't be so hard to navigate our way to our destination."

The pink head seems to consider it for a second before he bursts out laughing. "You say you're going to be able to get to wherever the hell you want to go but you were the first one knocked out by Erza. Why don't you just man up and be protected like the pansy you are."

'Okay, that's enough. I can't take anymore of this monkey wearing a human's skin. It's a miracle that he even learnt the human speech. Maybe he doesn't even know what he's saying and that's why he's spewing this crap.'

"You said you wanted a fight?"


	3. Chapter 3

Woot! New chapter out! Thanks to all who read my story and all those reading it right now. Watching the views go up actually makes me feel like writing this is worth it. Anyways just thanks. See you in the next chapter. Love interests. Guilt. Regret. Pessimism. Fighting. And the all important Plot Development. Some of this may happen and some may not but what happens WILL happen.

* * *

Chapter 3 - A Fight to Welcome a New Life

Vitali's POV

"You said you wanted a fight?"

As soon as I asked the question, I was dragged off the bed. The pink haired guy then seems to notice something and clicks his tongue.

"So you're like Gray huh."

'From the way he said that I somehow don't think that was meant as a compliment. Who the hell is this Gray guy and what does my being naked have to do with him. Also it wasn't like I took my clothes off myself. Where the hell are my clothes anyway! Who the heck takes the clothes off of a knocked out person.'

The busty chick blushes slightly and says," You had wounds all over your body so your clothes were, um, taken off. I noticed that they were covered in dirt as well, so I washed them. I placed them by the end table. I guess you didn't notice."

A mutter of "thanks" is all I'm able to find myself to reply with.

Over my embarrassment , I hear the pink guy say, "Anyway, let's get this fight started. Get your clothes on so that we can battle. Of course I'm going to win though. Hahahahaha."

I look toward the end table and sure enough my clothes are there. I quickly put on my underwear and then shimmy on my jeans. I grab my t-shirt and jacket and put them on. I look around and spot a green bag near my shoes. Quickly I put on my socks and lace up my shoes. Once everything is on, I turn toward the pink haired monkey.

"You wear such weird clothing."

I look more closely at him. White puffy khakis covered by a black waistcoat with gold trim. Black sandals and a black was almost all of his outfit except for a scarf that looked like it was made of scales.

'He has a right to criticize my clothing choice when he himself is wearing such a ridiculous outfit? He's not even wearing a shirt. Maybe the reason he wants to escort us is so he can afford to buy himself some new clothes. Dude must be poor.'

"Are you really gonna fight him?" A voice coming from the side of me is heard. Sitting on the end table, a red cat swishes its tail while staring intently at me.

"Natsu! That cat just talked! Think its an Exceed?" The weirdest part of the statement was that is was coming from another cat. A blue haired one in fact.

'That hair color is totally not natural.'

The pinked haired guy now identified as Natsu replys, "Nah, that can't be. That cat doesn't look like you, Lily, or Charlie. Though we could always throw it off a cliff and see if it'll grow wings to save itself."

Two exclamations are made at the same time. "THAT'S SO MEAN NATSU!" and "IF YOU EVEN DARE THROW ME OFF A CLIFF, PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH I SAVE FOR ANYONE WHO DARES TO OFFENDS NYANMARU!" The later overwhelming the first and breaking all the eardrums in the vicinity.

"Ouch, okay I get it. No throwing cats off cliffs. So I'll just ask you Mr. talking cat, are you and Exceed?"

The cat spits back,"What the hell's an Exceed."

"An Exceeds a kitty like me and Charlie. I'm Happy, "

'Who's Charlie? And is that cat's name really Happy? Who names their cat Happy?'

"The names Yuuki. Yuuki Tenpouin. And I'm not an Exceed thingy. "

"If you're not an Exceed, what the hell are you!"

'Why does this guy have to keep yelling? Was he never taught about the thing I like to call an inside voice. Seriously after Yuuki's scream I'm lucky to still be able to hear. This idiot could be a little nicer to my ears.'

Yuuki replied as though it was the simplest thing in the world "A human. What else could I be?"

'Did he have to just say that? If he says that and they believe him, we're gonna have to explain all of us too. Why'd you go and do that Yuuki! What if this place is a secret military facility and once they find out about our powers they're gonna dissect us all to figure out how to use them.'

Right as Natsu says, "That does make sense", I say, "He's just kidding. He's just a regular cat, Didn't you know all cats can speak in the human tongue they just prefer not too."

'Crap. What if he doesn't believe that. Then again he was convinced that Yuuki was a human. I just hope they'll let us leave.'

"Wow. You mean every cat can talk! Why haven't they ever replied to me everytime I ask them something."

'Ugh. He believes me. Just how stupid is he. Why is he making me lie even more. I can already tell this is just gonna end horribly. What if he goes around the entire town and never gets a reply from a cat. In the end he'll come to hate me and go after me for lying to him.'

"Maybe the cats just weren't in the mood to reply. I mean do you want to talk to every stranger that you meet in the streets just because they happen to greet you."

"That makes sense. Wow you're so smart! Maybe we can be friends after all."

'Did he really just say he wants to be friends? We were just about to fight each other 5 minutes ago and now he wants to be friends. I'll just pretend to accept so that I can leave and get out of here before I transform. Arina wouldn't be able to handle these guys, much less find her way home and who knows when I'll get the chance to come out again to help her.'

"Sure we can be friends. We'll have to learn more about each other after me and my companions settle into our new lives though. Speaking of which we all really need to get going."

Natsu grabs my arm and says, "Since you said we're friends, why don't we go spare. Since you're gonna leave why don't we fight just a little bit to say our farewells to each other. Thats what friends do right?"

'Does he really mean that? That grin hanging off his face makes me think does. Does he really fight with all of his friends? If we're gonna be "friends", he's not going to be sparing with me.'

"No, I think I'd rather no-"

Right as I was about to utter the last syllable, the room is blinded by various sparks of light going off. Finally, I myself am enveloped in light and find myself changing as well.

* * *

Arina's POV

"KYAAAAAAAAA! W-w-w-w-w-wh-wh-why are y-y-you h-holding my arm l-l-li-like that?"

As soon as I came too, I realized something was wrong. I could feel someone I didn't recognize holding my arm. I obviously transformed after that 'thing' ate me and I obviously wasn't back home. But where was here? How'd I get here? And who was holding my arm?

"Holy sh*t! Dude, you don't have to scream like that! Are you trying to kill my ears? Your friend already did that! You're just making it worse!"

"My friend?"

"Yeah, that talking cat now turned ginger human. And how the hell did you just grow boobs and lose a few inches? Did your height get turned into boobs?"

'What is he talking about? Who do I know that's red-haired? No one. Also is it even possible to turn height into boobs anyway? Whoever he is doesn't sound too bright and might need to re-take health class.'

"Umm? I don't know what you're talking about. I have no red-headed friends that I know of and I have always been a girl. Do you know where this is? What time is it anyway? I need to get home. If I don't get back soon there might be consequences. "

The voice sounded a bit confused. "Vitali. Dude, you okay? One moment you were gonna have a goodbye spare with me and then the next you lose a few inches and are treating me like a stranger. Does losing your height make you lose your mind?"

A rustling noise is made and muttering happen between multiple voices.

"Should we try to explain it to them?"

"Maybe we should just leave before it gets too complicated."

"Think they'll accept the reasoning behind all this transformation stuff anyway?"

"We need help to get home though."

"You really think we can get home? You saw that forest. This ain't no place on Earth. At least none that I can recognize."

"Then what's your suggestion?"

"How bout we explain to them our circumstances and if they try anything funny we bolt out of here."

"Everyone agree with that?"

A bunch of mutters of agreements are made and as well as a few rustling of heads.

'I guess that means they all agree to explaining about our lost forms. I guess that means I have to agree too. Nothing else I can do.'

A shove is heard and then a voice says," Heike-senpai should explain. He's the 'brightest' of us anyway. Heh"

"10 points for effort on the joke Yuuki but I'm deducting 100 for pushing the work onto others."

In a low voice the person who shoved 'Heike-senpai' says,"Awwwww, You're gonna keep doing the point thing even when Eden no longer exists."

A clearing of the throat is heard, "Everyone let me explain about our sudden changes of appearances. The place where we hail from has a condition in which when we over use our powers the appearance of our bodies change. After 24 hours, the effect wears off and then we return to our original forms and can use our abilities once more."

The room goes silent as they process what was said. The first person to speak up is the rude guy who for some reason is still holding onto my arm.

"So you're saying, Vitali is actually a girl and not that guy from before? Vitali, I want my fight!"

'He wants to fight me? No, he wants to fight Vitali.'

"Ummmm. I don't know what to say, but Vitali is my other form. My male self is Vitali and my present self is me. I can't fight you anyway. I'm sorry?"

"Apology unaccepted. What do you mean you can't fight me! I don't care if you're a girl as long as you're strong! If Vitali's strong then that must mean that you're strong too!"

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T FIGHT YOU!"

'This guy just doesn't get it! I mean it when I said I can't fight him and I mean it! Vitali is the strong one. He's the one who gets things done. He's the one with resolve. He's the one who people go to when they need help. I can't compare to him. It's as simple as that. He's a tiger and I'm a wounded kitten.'

"Why? Anyone can fight. Why won't you even try to fight me? Are you scared of losing? It's not like if you lose, I'm gonna kill you. Lose today and get stronger for tomorrow. That's how the saying goes doesn't it?"

'Is he really going to make me say it? Does he really not realize? Not once have I looked at him. Not once have I opened my eyes. Not once have I really even hinted to knowing what anyone in this room looked like. Do I really need to spell it out for him?"

"I'm blind. I can't see you! How am I supposed to fight what I can't see!"


End file.
